Her Best Friend's Brother
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: "Caroline's 18th birthday. After her best friend Rebekah throws her a killer party, Caroline goes to get some fresh air. She doesn't expect to be joined by someone, certainly not Rebekah's older brother." AU Klaroline one-shot. They are all human! Mostly bad word vomit. R&R. Rated T, because I'm paranoid.


_**A/N: Hello everyone! So, since I have a lot to do in school with my finals and everything, I haven't really had time to write anything on Meant To Be or Tough Love. However, I was listening to some music while cleaning the apartment, when I suddenly thought of a KLAROLINE one-shot! Instantly, I sat down and started writing it on my computer. I finished it in about an hour, and it's actually more "word vomit" than anything else, but I still wanted to share it with you guys.**_

_**My spell-check isn't working at all, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me.**_

_**I've been a Klaroline shipper ever since Klaus walked into Caroline's bedroom the night of her birthday to cure her. I'll always ship Klaroline and the season finale just gave me major Klaroline feels that just needed to get out.**_

_**So, with this in mind, know that this is an AU Klaroline ONE-SHOT, meaning, there won't be any other chapters on this.**_

_**I hope you'll like my word vomit, and I know the characters might be a little OOC, but it's AU, so I really don't care ^^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Her Best Friend's Brother**

An AU Klaroline One-shot

Written by: SpicyPepper_SweetSugar

Words: 2122

* * *

_It had been a lovely day._

Caroline had gone to school, gotten congratulated by all of her classmates, gone home, found a little birthday cupcake that her mother had left her before going to work, and then gone out shopping with one of her best friends.

_The day wasn't actually over yet._

Her best friend, Rebekah Mikaelson, knew that Caroline had wanted to stay home alone this birthday, mostly because she knew her mother wouldn't have time to spend this very special day with her. Still, Rebekah had somehow convinced Caroline to let her throw a birthday party for her; after all, it was her eighteenth birthday.

So, after a lot of bickering back and forth, Caroline _allowed _Rebekah to throw the party at her family's mansion. It was no secret that the Mikaelson's were rich, but Caroline had never really cared for their wealth. When the Mikaelson's had moved to the small town of Mystic Falls, people had been lining up on the block to see who was moving in, in the newly built- _huge_- mansion that had been the talk of the town for months. The family, that was bigger than most, consisted of the father, Mikael, the mother, Esther, the four sons, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol, and last but not least, the youngest, the daughter, Rebekah. They had moved from New York, and before that, Chicago, and before _that_ New Orleans, although, originally, they came from London.

When Rebekah first came to the Mystic Falls High School, she and Caroline hadn't gotten along at all. They had fought over who would get the title of Queen Bee, but after a couple of months of fighting, and a couple of talks with the principal, they figured out that they had more in common than most. Instead of fighting all of the time, the two of them joined forces and became best friends.

Caroline's other friends, Elena and Bonnie, which she had known since she was just a baby, slowly also grew to like Rebekah, and pretty soon the four of them started hanging out all the time. However, Bonnie and Elena had always had a closer bond, and Caroline's and Rebekah's grew even stronger over time, which caused them to slowly drift apart. They still hung out, yes; but Rebekah was Caroline's confidant and vice versa. They stuck together, no matter what.

"Have you gotten dressed yet?" Rebekah asked as she entered Caroline's bedroom without knocking. Caroline quickly covered herself up. She had been standing in only her underwear, staring at herself in the mirror as she remembered the last year and a half. "Oh please," Rebekah snorted. "It's not as if it's something I haven't seen before. You try my clothes on all the time at my place!"

"I know," Caroline nodded. "You just startled me. It was a reflex."

"Who did you think would walk in? Santa Clause?" Rebekah scoffed. "Your mother is at work and your dad lives on the other side of the country. Besides, you don't have four annoying brothers that have no respect for privacy."

Caroline laughed, remembering the time that Rebekah had called her, frustrated because her brother Kol had decided it would be fun to hang up all of her bras on the big oak tree in front of the house. "I know," she simply answered her friend, trying to cover up the sadness in her tone.

Of course though, her friend noticed. "Your dad called you remember? Don't be sad that he isn't here. Be happy instead, because the party tonight is going to be a killer!" Rebekah said, her eyes softening, slowly smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, I know," Caroline nodded again. "I just sometimes wish they hadn't divorced, you know."

"I understand," Rebekah said. "But keep in mind, _killer_," she grinned.

Caroline grinned back before walking over to her dresser to take out her dress. She held it up against her body and Rebekah nodded. "Killer."

_It had been a long night_.

Caroline felt as if she didn't even know half of the people who had come to the party. Of course, Kol, Rebekah's brother, had taken the liberty of inviting some of his college friends, much to Rebekah's dislike. Caroline though, had been very entertained when they had taken out the cake, and some of them had shouted "Is this a birthday party?" before drunkenly singing the birthday song, slurring out Caroline's name.

Luckily, Rebekah's parents weren't at home. They had both gone on a business trip to France recently, so Rebekah's older brothers, Finn and Elijah, had been the ones to keep Kol and Rebekah from tearing each others throats out. The middle child, Niklaus, who was just two or three years older than Caroline and Rebekah, was never really home when Caroline was there. She had met him a few times, but their interaction had always been cut short when some random girl walked into the room and her took her to his. On other occasions, he used to play drums in the basement, or just lock himself up in his room. Caroline didn't really care much, but sometimes she wondered exactly what he did in his room...

Caroline walked through the huge crowd of people, laughing as she saw Elijah being dragged up on a table by two girls, to dance. Finn was also out for the night, with his girlfriend, so Elijah was the chaperone tonight...although he wasn't doing a very good job at controlling the crowd.

"Rebekah!" she shouted over the music. Rebekah had been dancing with her boyfriend, Matt, but immediately stopped to turn to look at her friend. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air!"

Rebekah nodded at her, telling her to go upstairs, because she wouldn't get to be alone on the porch. Caroline nodded, before walking upstairs, her heels clinking against the wooden floor.

She walked into the main room, which no one was allowed into, with the exception of family and friends. The party was downstairs, and Caroline was actually surprised when she realized that they stayed downstairs. She walked out on the big balcony, leaning against the railing, looking at the huge moon, that was full tonight. Inhaling once, twice, she felt her nerves calming. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she, for once, was happy that Rebekah had convinced her to do something.

To celebrate her birthday with a huge party.

A couple of footsteps were heard behind her, but stopped abruptly. She swung around, looking at the person who had interrupted her peaceful moment. In front of her, stood none other than Niklaus Mikaelson.

"I apologize," he said, his british accent low and husky. "I didn't realize someone would be here." He turned around to walk away, but Caroline stopped him.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. He turned around again to look at her, his blue eyes..._sparkling? _"The balcony is big enough for both of us. You don't have to go just because you want to clear your head," she stated.

Slowly, a small smirk spread across his lips, as he closed the balcony door behind him, walking to stand beside her. "Actually, I came out here to have a smoke," he told her. "Do you mind?" he asked, taking out a cigarette and a lighter. Before she had the chance to tell him that it actually _did _bother her, he had lit it, inhaled the smoke and then exhaled it through his nostrils.

"Not at all," she sarcastically said, turning away from the smoke.

His chuckle was low, but she still heard it, and for some reason, goosebumps spread across her arms. "Isn't this your party?" he asked, once again inhaling the smoke. Caroline nodded. "Then what are you doing out here, alone?" he asked, leaning casually against the railing.

Caroline looked at him for a moment. His dirty blonde, curly hair was perfectly unruly and he was wearing dark jeans and a gray Henley. Around his neck hung various necklaces, that made him look kind of like a surfer. However, she knew he was nothing but a surfer.

"I needed some fresh air," she told him. "Something that I'm certainly not getting with you blowing smoke in my direction every few seconds."

Once again, he chuckled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her curiously. "My, my, Bekah has a way of chosing friends with a sharp tongue, doesn't she?" He put out the cigarette and looked at her, _really _looked at her. "And beautiful too," he added shamelessly.

Caroline was glad that it was dark outside. It made it impossible for him to see the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Suddenly, she regretted putting on this dress. It was black, short, and fit her in all the right places.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she told him, trying to stay confident. For some reason she felt as if she was being inspected by someone.

"You should," he told her. "It's true."

They stood there for a while, just looking at each other. Caroline could feel her heart beat faster every time he would raise his eyebrows at her and smile slightly. What was going on with her? Why couldn't she get her mind off of his beautifully shaped lips and how she desperately wanted to run a hand through his hair?

"I should probably get back," Caroline said after realizing what thoughts she was having about her best friend's brother.

"You can't wait to get away from me?" Niklaus laughed. "Do I make you uncomfortable with my compliments?"

"I'm sorry Niklaus-"

"Klaus, you can call me Klaus," Klaus interrupted.

She took a breath. "_Klaus_, this has nothing to do with you," she said, even though it had everything to do with him. Why was she feeling so bubbly inside? "It's my birthday party and I need to get back downstairs."

"You probably don't know half of the people downstairs," he scoffed. "I know Kol invited his friends to this party as well.

"You're right," Caroline said, mentally slapping herself for agreeing.

A small smirk spread across Klaus' lips as he took a step toward her. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy as he reached for a curl of her hair, removing a piece of confetti that had apparently gotten stuck in it. "So stay here and keep me company then," he suggested boldly.

"I don't even know you," she stated. "You're Rebekah's older brother that has suddenly realized that I exist." She wasn't bitter, but she had wondered sometimes why he never seemed to notice her when she was around.

"I've noticed you before," he stated simply. "I'm just not much for talking to girls when my siblings are around, much less to make a move on someone who is underage." Once again, Caroline blushed. "As to your other issue, it can be fixed easily. Get to know me Caroline," he said, her name rolling off os his tongue in a way too pleasant way. "I dare you."

Somehow, the last thing he said snapped her out of her dream world and back to reality. "You're Rebekah's brother," she whispered angrily.

"So?" he shrugged, taking yet another step toward her. Her breath caught in her throat as he reached down to take her hand. "Think about it," he told her before pulling her hand up, lightly pressing his oh-so-soft lips against her knuckles, never breaking eye contact with her. As he walked toward the door, he turned around to look at her once more time. "Happy Birthday, Caroline."

_It had been a lovely day, a wonderful, yet somewhat strange night, but still wonderful._

As Caroline went to bed that night, she couldn't help but think of Klaus. The way his eyes had sparkled every time he looked at her, and the playful look on his face when he told her to get to know him. Just thinking of him made her stomach do backflips. Why was she suddenly feeling a kind of attraction to Rebekah's brother? Her best friend's brother, nevertheless.

It wasn't just his good looks, nor was it the fact that he was an enigma for her. Tonight there had just been something about him, that had made her look at him in a completely different way. She wondered what Rebekah would say if she ever found out that Caroline might have even developed a teeny, tiny crush on him.

Caroline shook her head, trying not to think about it anymore. The last thing she thought of, before slowly drifting into sleep, however, was the angelic voice of Klaus, whispering, "_Happy Birthday, Caroline._"

* * *

_**A/N: So? What did you think of my little one-shot? Awful? Horrible? Lovely? Good?**_

_**Please tell me in a little review! I would appreciate it!**_

_**Also, i promise all of my other readers that I'll get to writing MTB and TL as soon as possible!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Lots of love!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


End file.
